Por el bien del mundo
by WeasleyPotterLove
Summary: En el sexto curso del trio de oro cae un Howler diciendo que unos invitados irian despues cae una serie de libros donde tendran que leer la vida de Harry Potter y el lo permitira solo para evitar las muertes.


p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"En el Gran Comedor todos estaban muy emocionados porque el director les h/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 16.100000381469727px;"abía/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10.5pt;" citado por algún extraño motivo. Cuando el director llego todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el hablara hasta que por fin hablo:/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Bueno queridos estudiantes me ha llegado una carta pero creo conveniente que vengan un par de personas./span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"De la puerta aparecieron los Weasley restantantes, Tonks, Remus, Moody y para gran sorpresa de el ''elegido'' los Dursley que parecían muy desconcentrados. Todos los invitados exceptos los Dursley se sentaron en Griffindor hasta que el director les h/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 16.100000381469727px;"izo/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10.5pt;" unas cuantas sillas y ellos d/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 16.100000381469727px;"esconcentrados/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10.5pt;" se sentaron luego el director dijo:/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Bueno la carta decía lo siguiente:/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';"Hola bueno vendrán personas del pasado junto con unos libros que relatan la vida del ''elegido'' y al inicio de cada capitulo vendrán personas del futuro quienes no podrán adelantar nada solo aclarar sus dudas después de leer todos los libros ustedes decidirán cambiar y que no bueno aquí les traigo unas cuantas reglas que tendrán que obedecer sin rechistar:/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Symbol;"·/spanspan style="font-size: 7pt;" span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';"No juzgar a nadie /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Symbol;"·/spanspan style="font-size: 7pt;" span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';"No hechizar a nadie/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Symbol;"·/spanspan style="font-size: 7pt;" span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';"No pueden sacar de la lectura a nadie/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Posdata:Lo hacemos para evitar tragedias /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';"Disfruten de la lectura/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';"Nos despedimos/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'MV Boli';" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"A.S.P y J.S.P y L.L.P/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Todos estaban en silencio hasta que ''el elegido'' dijo:/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Bueno si es para evitar muchas muertes yo creo que dejare que lean mi vida solo por esta vez-añadió/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"En ese momento aparecieron 5 personas 2 de ellas mujeres y los 3 hombres la primera mujer tiene el cabello rojo tez clara muy bonita de unos 25 años la otra mujer era pelinegra tez clara bonita tenia unos 25 años también. El primer hombre era alto cabello revuelto color negro y lentes tenia unos 27 años el segundo era pelinegro tez morena 26 años y el ultimo era alto cabello color negro tez blanca muy atractivo de unos 27 años. Todos los reconocieron como Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, James Potter, Frank Longbottom y Sirius Black. Todos se quedaron paralizados hasta que Petunia fue a abrasar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas luego se separo con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Lily estaba celosa tu eras mejor que yo y llamabas la atención a si que me puse celosa y te trataba mal y Harry perdóname el me obligo-digo apuntando a su marido/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Si, perdón primo el nos obligo a tratarte mal aunque no quisiéramos pero te juro que no volverá hacer así-dijo Dudley/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Quedan perdonados-dijo el mencionado/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"De repente cayeron unos libros en la mesa del director quien dijo:/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Bueno el primer libro se titula:/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Arial Black', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHarry Potter y la piedra filosofal/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-dijo/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Bueno yo empezare a leer el primer capitulo-dijo-/spanspan style="font-family: 'Arial Black', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongEl niño que span style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"vivió/spanspan style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px;" /span/strong/span/p 


End file.
